rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 12 The Last Unicorn without Thunder
Kel: You misspelled Mikuru, so I spent like 5 minutes trying to get the password. (1099) Lian: cut and paste (1113) Plaid (enter): 21:36 (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: im cloen (1099) Lian: that's what the world really needs, 2 lightnings (1109) Ceylin: They'd have epic-level arm wrestling contests. (1099) Lian: then get moody (1116) Shadell (enter): 21:43 (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: ARE WE ST - oh. (1116) Shadell: I CAN CLONE TOO! (1099) Lian: are we ST? (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: arting (1099) Lian: Well its NExus or the love life of 4 armed scorges (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: NNNNEXUS (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait. (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Why are we in Nexus? (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: I thought we were... on a boat. (1118) Sabine (enter): 21:47 (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: SABINE :D (1118) Sabine: ((*wavies* Just watching tonight. I have, like, 0 mental energy after the L5R tournament today)) (1099) Lian: she got mind crushed, its her fault ofr playing with the Pharaoh (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Awr. (1099) Lian: Anyway there's stuff That Niet wanted to setup in nexus so she can build trais places.. (1118) Sabine: ((Fuck that. I went 2 wins, 1 loss today. :) Fucking Lion blitz. *grumbles* However, Arizona IS horrifically hot) (1116) Shadell: Aww, go make more flying sharks! (1099) Lian: so the options are deal with Lightning's would be 2000 or so year old stalker, or Nexus (1116) Shadell: Nexus because we're surrounded by guidl trading posts and if we can get the guild to give 'em to us, we'll be able to more than double the size of our land with no real difficulty. (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Nexus! (1116) Shadell: Sabine's been pretty involved with Ma Ha so Nexus gets my vote. Now if Corvus could just get in. (1109) Ceylin: Nexus sounds good, yeah. (1116) Shadell: Corvus... seems to have lost power. (1099) Lian: well then its the path of violence and madness as usual (1099) Lian: Any of the characters here been to Nexus before? (1116) Shadell: Very unlikely, isn't it several thousand miles from Thorns?" (1099) Lian: I am just asking (1099) Lian: I take it as no forom the other tow? (1109) Ceylin: Nope. (1107) Plaid (exit): 22:03 (1099) Lian: So eventually the ship comes up on the general area of the city.. far enough out a group of elementals swarm around the ship, One lands on the bridge, "State your name, point of origin and cargo" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is sitting on Ceylin's shoulders again. (1116) Shadell: Niet is steering and occasionally mumbling about dark pink secrets that man was not meant to know. (1116) Niet: * (1105) Shadell (exit): 22:10 (1109) Ceylin: "I'm Ceylin of Varsi, and these are my associates... We're not hauling any cargo, but we're heading for Nexus to speak to the Directorate." (1109) Ceylin: "And we're from Denandsor." Subterfuge! (1099) Lian: "then you'll have no problem if we check your craft" (1109) Ceylin: "Well, I can assure you that we're not smuggling any standing armies in on it. I wasn't aware of any other restrictions on the city." (1099) Lian: "the Emissary has changed things since the problems in Lookshy" (1116) Niet: "Oh? So the Emissary is qualified to directly change policy?" (1099) Lian: "Yes" (1109) Ceylin: (( The Emissary is qualified to do whatever people are willing to let him do in exchange for not dying slow, agonizing deaths with no apparent cause. )) (1116) Niet: ((That he'd admit such openly is the issue here.)) (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning whispers to Ceylin! (1099) Lian: anyway the Elementals move to check to see if there's any stashed demon armies or Niet decided to bring a whole assload of magitech ro something (1116) Niet: Niet seems to have stored a few nonmilitary things as gifts such as vast sums of money and artworks and a lot of horrifyingly fluffy pink things. (1099) Lian: The head elemental comes back up, "you are directed to land outside the city. Any attempt to land inside the city will lead to you being shot down, is this understood?" (1109) Ceylin: "Yes." Ceylin doesn't much like the elemental's tone of voice, but pissing off Nexus could be painful. (1099) Lian: They direct the ship to a landing bay outside the city, not too far but enough that one couldn't quickly straff the city, it definately seems more militant than rumours had indicated (1099) Lian: You are free to enter the city from there (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet, what the hell do you need here? Let's just get it and go." (1116) Niet: "We want to establish diplomatic relations with Nexus and the guild and get permission to extend the train route through to Nexus." (1116) Niet: "And get the guild to hand over administration fo the three outposts near Denandsor to us so we can expand without coming into conflict with them." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "So, nothing interesting." (1116) Niet: "Just the fates of thousands of lives and doubling our powerbase." (1099) Emissary: Its at this point an immage of the Emissary appears above the city "People of Nexus please attend carefully." (niet, Lightning Perception+intellignce) (1116) Niet: (Perception+Intelligence?) (1099) Emissary: (Yes) (1116) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,5,5,4,3,2 = (5) (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,4 = (3) (1099) Emissary: The Emissary definately sounds like the person who sent Niet through Lizard Puberty (1116) Niet: "How convenient." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "...fuck." (1116) Niet: "Well, at least it won't be boring." (1099) Lian: (you may wish to explain to tall and Grey what's going on) (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin. Did I tell you about that Sidereal Niet and I ran into?" (1109) Ceylin: "No." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, we ran into a Sidereal. He turned her into a disgusting lizard-monster and offered to make me cute. That sounds exactly like him." (1109) Ceylin: (( "Or maybe you did and I just forgot." http://instantrimshot.com/ )) (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Har har har)) (1109) Ceylin: "Is that all you know about him?" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "He had some kind of... glowing... thing." (1116) Niet: "Horrendously strong. Treats city shattering artifacts like children's toys." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're fucked." (1109) Ceylin: "Well, he had a chance to kill you before and didn't. I don't see why he'd suddenly attack us when there are more of us here." (1116) Niet: "He was nice. He's the one who gave me the idea for that school uniform and the new charm." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "He made the... the drums." (1109) Ceylin: "So how do we know he's not on our side." (1109) Ceylin: "If he's against us, he has a damn funny way of showing it." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "He made the drums!" (1116) Niet: "They were cute." (1109) Ceylin: (( I assume the actual announcement he's making is boring Nexus laws and such? )) (1099) Emissary: (yeah new laws most of them boring the interesting ones will come later) (1099) Emissary: ... and of course I do remind all visitors of an essence using nature record themselves with my office. One wouldn't want any accidents" (1109) Ceylin: "Guy must spend all day if he interviews every least god that gets carried into the city." (1099) Emissary: (..and that's why ceylin can't rule a world spanning empire) (1109) Ceylin: (( She doesn't know how to delegate? )) (1116) Niet: "We should go." (1099) Emissary: (That she's doesn't understand the concept of it) (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's a trap." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's hands twist into Ceylin's hair (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: . (1116) Niet: "If we don't go it will be worse. Besides we're here for fun reasons." (1109) Ceylin: "Probably." (1109) Ceylin: "Either that or he just wants to meet with us. But either way, a bit convenient, huh?" (1099) Lian: So presuming you head straight there.. (1099) Lian: Yes? no? Maybe? (1116) Niet: I'd vote yes. (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Yes. (1099) Lian: well you get there it looks abit like the opening scene of Keychain with a line of various people of various obvious supernatural means (1099) Lian: Presuming you do nothing you get to the front of the line a clerk looks you all over, "names?" (1116) Niet: "Niet!" (1109) Ceylin: "Ceylin." Ceylin is not amused. (1116) Niet: "They're Sparky and CeyCey!" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "Lightning Without Thunder." (1099) Lian: "Place of residence?" (1116) Niet: "Denandsor." (1099) Lian: "on a categorical scale of 1 to 10 in essence potency what would you rate yourselves?" (1109) Ceylin: Ceylin resists the urge to answer 'eleven.' (1109) Ceylin: "... four." (1109) Ceylin: Incidentally, she dropped her huge metal body charm before coming here. (1116) Niet: "Four." (1099) Lian: The clerk waits on Lightning (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "Four." She glares at the clerk, just in case he contests this. (1099) Lian: He just seems to right it down, "Patrons?" (1116) Niet: Niet waits for someone else to answer that one. (1109) Ceylin: "What?" Ceylin just stares at the clerk. (1099) John Saxon: "It seems you are smarter than 3 Solars.. 4 Deathknights... 2 lunars and one failure of a Sidereal..."he says from behind He is very much sans mask and emissary look (1109) Ceylin: "I'm smarter than all of those combined..." Ceylin turns to face the speaker. (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks absolutely terrified as she's turned to face him. (1099) John Saxon: "But not quite smart enough to avoid this nor lie about your capabilities.." (1116) Niet: "Well, we wanted to talk to you anyway eventually." (1109) Ceylin: "If I wanted to lie, I would've taken up another line of work." (1099) John Saxon: "Well here I am, you have a large portion of my attention" (1116) Niet: "We want to build a train route from Denandsor to Nexus and probably sign a treaty or something." (1099) John Saxon: "You don' (1099) John Saxon: t seem the type to need treaties" (1116) Niet: "Trade treaties and things like that. Also there is that business with the south." (1099) John Saxon: "But you don't want to share, you want to own" (1109) Ceylin: "Whereas the Guild is just a good-natured bundle of good will for all." (1116) Niet: "It's a matter of who too." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is silently maintaining her white®-knuckled grip on Ceylin's hair. (1099) John Saxon: "No, but it does put a damper on the situation when people objectively know you want to conquer them, its been a problem for the Mask..."He looks over to Lightning"with how much you hav changed you fear a tail?" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "..don't talk to me, Sidereal." (1116) Niet: "Anyway, thanks for telling me about the drums before. I was able to create something very interesting." (1099) John Saxon: "why? Its not like i ma the only one here who could change you" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just makes a choky little sound. (1099) John Saxon: He points at her, "Moo" then looks back at the others,"Well I am sure you have petty little business people to deal with" (1116) Niet: Niet breaks out into a large grin. "Aww, could you? Anyway, why are you running a city?" (1099) John Saxon: "A City can't run itself, it would just be chaos" (1116) Niet: "But why you?" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning smirks and whispers to tall'n'grey again. (1099) John Saxon: "it serves my purposes" (1109) Ceylin: Ceylin just shakes her head in response to Lightning's whispers. (1116) Niet: "Which are?" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: The scourge smirks, petting Ceylin's hair a bit. At least it seems to distract her from brain-frying terror. (1099) John Saxon: "WHich are private" (1116) Niet: "Aww." (1109) Ceylin: Ceylin clears her throat. "So about this potential trade route..." (1099) John Saxon: "Well what are you offering?" (1109) Ceylin: Ceylin glances significantly at Niet and Sabine. "We'll probably be needing and producing the same things as any other large city once we're all set up... beyond that, it's their business." (1116) Niet: "Easy access to products from Malfeas. Quick transit south along routes that aren't the already estabilshed ones." (1099) John Saxon: "Eventually easy access to Malfean prodducts will get unwanted attention." (1116) Niet: "From who? Mnemon's agreed to treat us as legitimate." (1099) John Saxon: "That person who thinks he can boss her around.. and is probably alot better at it now" (1116) Niet: "I'll have to ask Scary to send her a few letters..." (1099) John Saxon: "Well then if you can obtain the land I will not hinder your construction here" (1109) Ceylin: (( And he can probably turn her into a schoolgirl better, too! )) (1099) John Saxon: ((He doesn't do that any more there was this big scandal and he had to both kill all the sollars and break the mask to cover up his pediophilia charges) (1116) Niet: ((You'd think the solars would approve of that kind of stuff.)) (1099) John Saxon: ((Its not the lack of solar approval its that he had to cause that much of a distraction)) (1116) Niet: "That's fine. Unless CeyCey has any other terms to add then..." (1116) Niet: "Well, that or Moo." (1109) Ceylin: "Nope." (1099) John Saxon: He looks ot lightning again, "super fast cow" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "I am not a cow." (1099) John Saxon: "Not yet" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "...don't even." (1116) Niet: "Pretty please!" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "No!" (1109) Ceylin: "Too many limbs to be a cow." (1109) Ceylin: "More like a roach..." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I hate you." (1099) John Saxon: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (6) (1099) John Saxon: and Lightning finds herself a very confused cow sitting on Ceylin's shoulders... (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning moos loudly! (1109) Ceylin: This doesn't particularly interfere with Ceylin's ability to carry her much, though she does reach up and sit the cow on the ground. "... yeah, if you leave her like that, we're going to have problems." (1099) John Saxon: "no one suspects a cow" (1116) Niet: (As in actual four legged cow?) (1099) John Saxon: (yes) (1116) Niet: Niet sighs in disapointment. "No the cute kind!" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Mooooooo. (1099) John Saxon: He pats lightning's head (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks like she wants to bite him. (1099) John Saxon: "It will wear off in afew hours" (1109) Ceylin: "And until then, we have to find some way to walk around the city with a cow... At least she isn't still in her clothes." (1099) John Saxon: "You could stable her" (1116) Niet: "It's not cute at all." (1099) John Saxon: "you're right...there is something abit more appropriate..." (1099) John Saxon: He reaches to touch the cow again (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: moooo (1099) John Saxon: And Lightning is now a very cute Unicorn, "Nexus is wierd enough she shouldn't have too much problems unitl its over" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks even more pissed off. (1116) Niet: "Better." (1109) Ceylin: "... at least now she has a weapon." (1099) John Saxon: He looks to Lightning, "Give five rides and you'll be back to normal" (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: She angrily shakes her mane. (1099) John Saxon: "That's what its set for, 5 different rides from someone" (1099) John Saxon: "I am sure the three of you will figure something out..."he turns to leave (1109) Ceylin: "Oh, the solution's obvious... the hard part is the solution that won't make her kill us in our sleep." (1116) Niet: "Let her kill her riders afterward?" (1099) John Saxon: ((Free pony rides to children!)) (1109) Ceylin: "I think that might be a bad move on the diplomacy front." (1116) Niet: "Do it back in Denandsor?" (1109) Ceylin: "I think that goes against the 'her not killing us in our sleep part' if we make her wait that long. (1099) Lian: (its 3 days travel) (1116) Niet: "She can run back on her own?" (1116) Niet: (Seriously, aren't quadropeds like 4 times faster?) (1099) Lian: (she'd be faster yes, but you know since she doesn't have lore she has no communication ability) (1109) Ceylin: "Well, if we both ride, that's two..." (1099) Lian: he didn't say 5 different people (1116) Niet: "CeyCey can ride, she'll enjoy that." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning whinnies and scuffles her front ohooves on the ground. (1109) Ceylin: "Five times could take a while... but then, I don't have much to do anyway." Ceylin shrugs. "I guess I'll take care of the... whatever the hell she is rides while you're busy." (1116) Niet: "I'll deal with the guild then?" (1109) Ceylin: "Yeah." (1109) Ceylin: "Unless you think you could use the protection... though in that case, I'd probably want to fix her first anyway." (1116) Niet: "Doubtful. We're offering a bunch of greedy dogs a rather big bone. It's not the kind of thing that requires finesse." (1109) Ceylin: "Fair enough. I'll take care of the, uh, pony rides, then." (1113) Lightning Without Thunder: Neeeigh~ (1099) Lian: Learn to write! then if you get stuck as a unicorn you can carve things in people's skiN! (1099) Lian: So I presume ceylin gets the riding done as quick as possible? (1109) Ceylin: Pretty much. (1099) Lian: well ceylin looks very awkward riding the fastest landspeed animal in creation.. but it gets done (1099) Lian: Is Niet just going to buy access to those towns? (1116) Niet: Try to buy the towns outright and sign deals leaving the guild with all their interests intact and a few minor taxes for upkeep in return for favorable trading conditions with Denandsor and free access to the transportation system. (1099) Lian: Manipulation+bureacruacy, Convictions applicable, Excellency applicable (1116) Niet: Conviction used. (1116) Niet: And wow, I actually have bureaucracy, max second excellency. (3 successes) (1116) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,4,3,2,1 = (1) +8successes (1116) Niet: (That's a 1/100,000 chance) (1109) Ceylin: (( http://zip.4chan.org/tg/src/1252819426896.jpg I am calling Ronald McDonald this from now on. )) (1099) Lian: alright in exchange for vast sums of money and having to protect the town (1099) Lian: 1d20 => 7 = (7) (1116) Niet: (Vast sums inherent in getting great trading deals? or above and beyond?) (1099) Lian: anyway you have get an army there within a season to take over for their mercinaries (1099) Lian: Some of your infinite wealth (1116) Niet: (Shouldn't be a problem.) (1099) Lian: 5 xp for Niet, and Ceylin, 6 for LIghtning for being a good sport Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights